Sorcerers Love To Smirk
by roseannacharlotte
Summary: One-Shot. AU: Merlin and Morgana keep smirking at each other as Uther rants. Gwaine and his fellow Knights of the Round Table want to know why. What will they discover? Reveal fic.
**A/N: This was my first attempt at a one-shot. Hope it's okay. IDOM**

Uther was ranting. Again. His rant was about sorcery and magic being evil. Again. Gwaine was bored. Again.

Gwaine had done a lot of travelling before he settled in Camelot and became a knight and had been to kingdoms where magic wasn't banned. He knew magic wasn't evil as he'd seen it being used for good many times. Also, he was pretty sure his best mate, Merlin, the prince's manservant, was a sorcerer. Gwaine also felt sure that Lancelot knew about Merlin's magic and that was why the two of them had claimed to be going after the warning bell, but it had still gone off, shortly before the immortal army had gone poof. Which was Merlin's doing, Gwaine was sure of it.

Lady Morgana, who had been forced to do her half-sister Morgause's bidding due to a dark spell, was recovering well from the incident. As Gwaine's thoughts moved to Morgana, his eyes wondered to the lady in question. Gwaine was surprised to see her turn to look at Merlin and smirk. He was even more surprised when Merlin smirked back at her. Then his brain remembered that he'd noticed them do this before out of the corner of his eye, always when the king was ranting about something.

It turned out he wasn't the only knight to have noticed.

* * *

"Did anyone else noticed Lady Morgana and Merlin smirking at each other again?" questioned Elyan as soon as all the Knights of the Round Table had arrived in the armoury after Uther's rant.

"Yep." Percival nodded.

"They do this every time King Uther has a rant, yet I've not noticed it until today." Leon chipped in.

"Wonder why though?" Gwaine added. The knights all looked thoughtful.

"How about we try to find out what's going on? We

could practice our spying skills?" Gwaine suggested after a couple of minutes of silence. The other knights murmured their consent and they left the armoury together to look for the Prince's manservant.

They finally spotted him walking along a corridor humming cheerfully to himself. Gwaine was about to call out to him, thinking this wasn't' the best time for spying, when a lady's arm shot out from an empty chamber and dragged Merlin inside. The knights stealthily crept up to the door and stood listening outside it.

"…My love." That was Lady Morgana's voice.

"I love you too, my wife, but we must be cautious. We cannot meet in the day like this. If Uther were to discover us, he'd have my head." The knights heard Merlin reply. They didn't listen anymore. They were all in shock to discover that Merlin and Morgana were secretly wed.

* * *

It was the following day and everyone was in the throne room. Again. Uther was ranting. Again. His rant was about sorcery and magic being evil. Again. Gwaine was bored. Again. Morgana smirked at Merlin. Again. Merlin smirked back at Morgana. Again.

Seriously. This was getting ridiculous.

The doors of the throne room swung open to reveal a sorcerer intent on killing the King, the Prince and all the Knights of Camelot. The sorcerer smirked.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me." The sorcerer declared. Gwaine turned to look at Merlin. Merlin and Morgana turned to look at each other and smirked simultaneously before Morgana rose from her throne and Merlin stepped forward so both were stood in front of the raised dais. The sorcerer smirked at them. They smirked back.

Merlin and Morgana raised their hands at the same time as the other sorcerer did. A ball of fire flew from the sorcerer towards the couple who were not hit as a shimmering golden wall appeared before them which absorbed the flames. Merlin smirked at the sorcerer.

"We are Emrys and le Fay. If you know of the prophecies you will know that it would be wise to leave now." Merlin told the other magic wielder, who looked pale. Actually he looked extremely pale and before anyone could blink, the sorcerer passed out. Morgana smirked at the prone figure.

"Guards! Arrest my ward and the servant!" Uther pointed at Morgana and Merlin who smirked back at him. The guards looked confused but began to obey the king's orders anyway. The two sorcerer's smirked at the guards then there was a blinding flash of light and when everyone could see again the couple had gone.


End file.
